Remember Me
by WitheringNight
Summary: She left them with nothing but a letter, to each of them separately. She hopes that they'll remember her. She hopes they won't forget. Pairing: Draco x Kaylee x Harry
1. Draco's Letter

**WitheringNight: Hi! Welcome to another Harry Potter story of mine. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**~Title: Remember Me**

**~Chapter 1: Draco's Letter**

**~Author's POV**

* * *

He was sitting on his bed, Draco was, he had just ushered all of his roommates out the door. You see, he had just received a letter of importance and he didn't want to be bothered. Nor did he want the others to know what he was doing.

Nevertheless, shaking slightly, he began to open the letter. A familiar scent hit him for a moment before going away, but he could still smell it.

"Hm…" He thought as he read it. It went like this:

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave so quickly and I'm sorry for not warning you ahead of time. I know what your situation is and I know you need someone at this moment. Remember how I told you that I also had a part in this game we're all in? Well, that's what I left for. I'm going to fulfill that part or die trying. I know this sounds ridiculous, but it'll be worth it in the end. No matter the outcome…._

_And so, with that, we're onto another topic. How I felt about your confession…._

_To tell you the complete truth I was surprised at first, I wasn't mad or anything. That's what I was trying to tell you when you ran off suddenly afterwards. I meant to find you but I couldn't. Then I left so I could never tell you that I feel the same way. I guess you can say Karma, right?_

_Anyways, that's all I had to tell you. Good luck in your life, with what's going on, and I hope you make the right decision. And if I don't return, I want you to move on…for me. Think of it as a present._

_Wishing you happiness_

_Love_

_Kaylee_

By the time he finished reading the letter it had gained a few tear stains. Wiping them away from his eyes Draco smiled.

"This just had to be one of the few times I'd actually cry…." He thought. But no matter what his physical self-showed, on the inside he was happy. Sad, of course, but happy still…

* * *

**WitheringNight: And that's the end of Draco's Letter, did you like it. Tell me what you think, alright? Alright.**


	2. Harry's Letter

**WitheringNight: Welcome to the second chapter of Remember Me, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Title: Remember Me**

**Chapter 2: Harry's Letter**

**Author's POV**

* * *

Sitting in the common room, surrounded by his friends, Harry held up the letter he'd just received.

"Well, go on then." Ron said, "Read it." Harry looked at him and then at the letter. Slowly he began to read it to himself. It went like this:

_Dear Harry,_

_We've had some fun times, haven't we? Finding the Chamber, getting rid of that ghastly woman, trying not to get killed by that devil tree…._

_Anyways, I've enjoyed all that with you. I'm sorry I'm not there at the current time but there's something I must do first. If it works, it'll benefit you, but if not…I wish you the best of luck anyhow. I'm sure you'll be able to handle it, even without my assistance. And just to let you know, I wasn't angry with you before I left. I just had a lot on my mind is all. I'm sorry if I made you think you'd done something._

_Now, onto a serious point…about what you told me the week before I left. To be honest I did feel something for you at one point in time, maybe I still do, who knows? But I can't say that I don't have feelings for someone else. Who? I can't tell you that. Maybe you'll figure it out someday. And if you do: Be nice._

_Anyways, that's all I had to tell you. I hope you have a long life and successful life. Hey! Maybe you'll meet someone new ;). I'll be seeing you soon…I hope…._

_Wishing you Luck_

_Love,_

_Kaylee_

"Harry?" Hermione called out softly. The boy was wiping his eyes from the tears that were coming over. Even though he was crying he was also smiling. Though he did wonder who she liked more than him, still he was happy.

"Harry?" Ginny tried placing a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her and the others.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked, "What was in that letter?" Harry shook his head.

"Just some words Ron…." He answered. Just some words….

* * *

**WitheringNight: Well, there you have it. That's all of the letters I'm going to do, so…bye! Oh! But tell me what you think of this letter also **** now goodbye!**


End file.
